


She-Ra One-Shots

by BLUM1NE



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Universe, Fluff, Marriage, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUM1NE/pseuds/BLUM1NE
Summary: These are all one-shots that are either set in different universes or the She-Ra universe based on prompts I have received. If many people like a certain one-shot, I will consider expanding on it!1. Scorfuma Wedding
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 33





	She-Ra One-Shots

Scorpia paced across the room, not even acknowledging how she accidentally bumped over Bow as she fussed over her current situation. He quickly regained his balance and walked behind her, trying to calm her down.

“Wait, is the door locked?” she asked. “I heard it’s bad for a couple to see each other before they get married. On their wedding day, I mean. It’s okay at any other time. Wouldn’t it suck if you could only look at each other  _ on  _ your wedding day? How would you even form a good relationship in the first place if you couldn’t-”

_ “Scorpia,”  _ Bow put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. If he was completely honest, he was starting to get a headache because of the increasingly anxious princess. Unfortunately, he couldn’t back out now. Scorpia was his friend, he wouldn’t abandon her in her time of need. And Glimmer would never let him hear the end of it if he did. 

“It’s normal to feel nervous,” Bow smiled at her. “When Glimmer and I were getting married, I was nervous, too!”

“I-It doesn’t mean I’m scared to get married, does it…?” Scorpia stammered. “What if I don’t like her as much, and that’s why I’m scared?”

“Well,  _ do  _ you?”

“Do I what?

“Not like Perfuma?”

_ “Of course I like her!”  _ Scorpia exclaimed. “She’s my  _ girlfriend,  _ why wouldn’t- Oh.”

“I’m telling you, you’re overthinking this,” Bow reassured her. “You both want this.”

“B-But, what if she doesn’t feel the same?” Scorpia mumbled dejectedly. “I push my feelings on other people a lot… What if she feels pressured to do this because I wanna do it?”

“Scorpia, you and Perfuma are getting  _ married,”  _ Bow pointed out. “You’re not forcing her, and she’s definitely not feeling pressured. Marriage is a  _ huge  _ thing, and I’m pretty certain she wouldn’t marry you if she didn’t want to. You need to trust her feelings, okay?”

“You’re right,” Scorpia took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, Bow. My nerves got the best of me. I just… I want this to be perfect for us.”

“And it  _ will  _ be,” Bow hugged her. “We’re all here for you, and we’ll make sure nothing goes wrong. Glimmer’s an amazing wedding planner, which I  _ really  _ didn’t expect, but don’t tell her I said that. And Catra’s helping Perfuma get ready which, again, did not expect.”

“Catra’s a  _ great  _ outfit-chooser person,” Scorpia grinned. “She chose our outfits for the Princess Prom. Y’know, the one where she was flirting with Adora but they didn’t like each other so there was a lot of tension. And then we kidnapped you and Glimmer. And then-”

“Yes, Scorpia, I remember,” Bow chuckled. “Back to my point. Everyone is doing their best to make this day stress-free for you, both of you. So don’t worry about a thing, okay? After you get this over with, you’ll be with Perfuma for the rest of your life.”

“The rest of my life…” Scorpia repeated dreamily. “Hey, I feel way better now! Thanks for this, Bow.”

“What’re friends for?” Bow said. “Now c’mon, it’s time to begin your new life!”

When the pair got to the wedding area, Catra greeted them. She was wearing a flower crown, no doubt given to her by Perfuma.

“Alright, step aside, Bow,” she smirked. “Scorpia already said  _ I  _ could walk her down the aisle.”

“Is that any way to talk to your king?,” Bow raised his brow in amusement.

“Step aside,  _ Your Majesty,”  _ Catra rolled her eyes, biting back a grin. “Go find your wife or something, jeez.”

“Okay, okay,” Bow laughed. “Well, good luck, Scorpia. You’ll be fine!”

He left the two. Catra hooked her arm with Scorpia’s… well, claw. “Nervous?”

“A little,” Scorpia nodded. “Bow gave me a talk, which kind of calmed me down, but now that I’m here I’m starting to feel queasy again.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Catra nodded. “I didn’t exactly have zero issues when  _ I  _ was getting married either.”

“Really?” Scorpia asked. “I thought you looked pretty normal on that day.”

“I’m good at hiding stuff like that,” Catra shrugged. “I just… had so many personal issues. I didn’t know if it would be fair to marry Adora because I felt like my problems would become her problems. But sharing your problems with the person you love is just a small part of marriage. You share the good things, too. You create good memories with them. You become...one with them.”

Catra was so engrossed in her heartfelt rant that she only noticed Scorpia staring at her minutes after. Her cheeks reddened. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You just have this face when you talk about Adora,” Scorpia smiled widely. “It’s  _ so  _ cute.”

“Ugh, shut  _ up!”  _ Catra growled. “For Mara’s sake, is this what I get for pouring my heart out?”

“No, no, it really helped, Catra!” Scorpia said, giving her a bone-crushing hug. “I’m so glad you’re here for me. I wouldn’t have anyone else by my side for this.”

“Alright, let go already!” Catra gritted her teeth from the pressure. Scorpia released her, letting her steady herself. “I’m... glad you asked me to be here, Scorpia. Let’s get going now, wouldn’t wanna keep Perfuma waiting.”

Catra led Scorpia to her, then sat down beside Lonnie. “Hey, thanks for coming. It means a lot to her.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t mind missing movie night once,” Lonnie said. “And Scorpia was a good friend, there’s no way we’d miss her  _ wedding.  _ Hey, shouldn’t you be sitting with Adora?”

“She’s sitting on Perfuma’s side,” Catra shrugged. “I don’t know, Glimmer says the people who are close to Scorpia sit on one side, and people who are close to Perfuma sit on the other. It’s some kind of weird tradition.”

They quieted down once Castaspella began to recite the wedding vows. Scorpia was enamoured by how gorgeous Perfuma was in her flowing white dress. Likewise, Perfuma couldn’t take her eyes off of her beautiful soon-to-be wife who wore the same dress, but light pink. Wrong Hordak was tasked with bringing the engagement objects, which he handed to them upon being signalled by Glimmer. Perfuma had chosen to give Scorpia her main flower crown, one that had been given to her as a child, and one she continued to wear since. Scorpia offered the pair of earrings she wore to the prom. Once they had put on each other’s offerrings, Scorpia held her wife’s hands as gently as she could with her claws. Once they exchanged “I do’s”, nothing else mattered to them at that moment as they kissed, reaffirming their love for each other.

A life with person she loved… Scorpia was ready to live it.


End file.
